All you need is one
by iamrockingthailandsstyle
Summary: Brandon is at a crossroad. Either he can be with Callie or make sure that she gets adopted. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**All you need is one**

**Brallie: Chapter 1**

**A few weeks after 2x11... (after the kiss)**

**Callie's POV**

"We don't always get to have our one true love," he says. All I do is look at him. This is the first time we've actually spoken about it, spoken at all even, since the kiss. Otherwise it's only been a few stolen glances and me snapping at him as soon as he tries to speak to me.

"Please, Callie, can't we just forget about this? I mean we were finally getting to a good place, after you know..."

"No, I'm sorry," I say starting to feel the tears. I quickly push them away and continue," I hope you and Lou are happy." I then walk inside. The door closes and the tears start running.

**Brandon's POV**

"I feel like this is what I'm supposed to do," I hear someone say as I walk into the kitchen. I then see that Callie and moms are talking.

"Hey B," mom says. I nod.

"Callie thinks that she should go into independent living," Lena then says. I'm shocked. Callie looks at me.

"What do you think?" she asks irritated.

"I think that if that is what you really want, then you should do it."

"Look, you guys don't have to give me an answer me today. Sleep on it. Please." Lena and mom nod.

Callie and I end up walking up the stairs together, a little before we're supposed to separate, I stop. She keeps walking, so I grab her arm. "Why do you want to go into independent living?"

"I don't know. I guess, since I can't get adopted I think I should just be on my own."

"I'm not going to let you give up."

"Why? A few months ago, you would have been overjoyed."

"Remember when we were sitting on the porch on Christmas and you were giving me my present?" She only nods, crossing her arms.  
>"Well, you made us promise never to let each other give up on our dreams. And that's what I'm doing. Putting my feelings aside, and not letting you give up on your dream."<p>

"What do you mean putting your feelings aside?"

"Never mind that. The point is, I'm not letting you give up on your dream of getting adopted, just like you didn't let me give up on playing the piano."

"Yeah, because I knew you could still play."

"Yeah, and I know that you can still get adopted."

"How Brandon? How am I supposed to able to get adopted when Robert won't sign the papers again?" I think about it for a while since she has a point. Just as I'm about to answer she says," Never mind," and then walks into her room. As she is about to close the door I say,"Callie, please, just think about it." And then she slams it shut.

**Callie's POV**

I lay tossing and turning all night thinking about what Brandon said. I see a light outside, so I decide to go and see who's awake. I come downstairs and see Stef in the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep?" she asks and turns around. I shake my head, "You?" She shakes her head as well.

"Are you sure about the whole independent living thing?"

"Yeah," I say nodding and sitting down."I just feel like since I can't get adopted, it's time for me to be on my own. I mean, you guys will still be my family, I love you, but I just might not live here."

"Hot chocolate?" she asks. I nod slowly and we sit up talking for what seemed like the entire night.

I wake up in the morning. Unsure of my decision. I come downstairs and Lena is making breakfast. Everyone seems to be up.

"Morning!" Mariana says cheerfully.

"Morning!" Lena then says. Brandon has his mouthful of cereal, so he doesn't say anything.

"Gotta go meet Mat," Mariana says as she waves. I wave back and then she leaves.

"So, Callie, are you sure about independent living?" Lena asks.

"Actually..." I start, but then get interrupted by Brandon choking on his cereal.

"You alright there?" Lena asks.

"Yeah, just..."

"Well, anyway," I continue. "I'm not so sure anymore. Stef and I were up talking last night and I think that I may not do it." At the corner of my eye I see Brandon's mouth twitching into a smile, I then smile a bit too.

"That's entirely up to you, Callie. Stef and I talked about it too, so when you've decided just tell us," she says and then walks up the stairs. I look at Brandon.

"Happy?" I ask. He smiles.

"No, just..."

"Yeah, you're a terrible liar," I chuckle.

"Oh, really? I think that we should take a field trip."

"A field trip? What? Why?"

"I realize now that you haven't seen much of of this part since you came here and since you are thinking about independent living, I think it is time for you to see it."

"Alright," I say putting my hair up into a ponytail.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All you need is one**

**Brallie: Chapter 2**

**Callie's POV**

We get on the road and he asks,"So, what do you want to see first?"

"I mean you were the one who wanted to do a road trip," I say with a chuckle.

"Right," he replies with a smirk. Then he keeps driving. We end up in a parking lot that I then realize I recognize.

"Brandon, why are we at the mall? You know that I've been here before, right?"

"I know, but you haven't been to one store here."

"Okay..."

We walk around the mall for a while and then we walk toward the music store. "How come I've never been here before?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he responds and then drags me with him. I walk around and see why he brought me here. I see a piano. Like the one he played before. When he sees me watching it and he comes over. He then sits down. I look at him for a while and then sit down next to him. "Shouldn't you be able to play since you can play the keyboard?"

"No. I still can't... I still..." I put my hand on his back making him stop talking. "Look, Callie, I can't play like I did before, but at least I can still play a little. Even though you can't get adopted you can still be apart of our family." I run my fingers on the keys.

**Brandon's POV**

As we get into the driveway and she says,"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for... for... everything."

"That's what brothers are for."

"Brandon," she says and turns to me.

"Let's just go inside, alright? Mom texted me and said that she and Lena have something to talk to you about."

We come inside and Lena and mom are in the living room. "Hey B," mom says. Callie sits down on a chair and asks,"What's up?"

"Brandon why don't you... this is about her independent living," Lena and mom say at the same time. As I turn to walk away, Callie grabs my arm.

"Oh, uhm, he can stay."

"Okay, well, Callie, Lena and I talked about it some more and then we talked to Bill, to get his opinion, and we think that you should stay here," mom says, trying to make it sound like a good thing.

"Okay," Callie starts.

"Isn't there some way we can get Robert to sign the papers? Or maybe some other way she can get adopted?" I ask.

"Sorry, B, but we already tried that remember? Not having any papers. Look, Callie, we really felt like you should have made this decision on your own, but-"

"No, it's fine. I just..." she says and then drifts off. She starts walking upstairs, so I follow her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some time alone, alright?"

"Okay. Just come to me if you ever want to talk."

"Look Brandon, thank you for today, really, but I'm still not ready for things to go back to the way they were."

**Callie's POV**

I try not to look at his face. I knew that it would change my mind. I only walk into my room, not realizing that I am interrupting something between Mat and Mariana.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just come back later," I say and laugh. Brandon comes out of his room wondering what I am laughing about so hard.

"You uhm... okay there?"

"I just walked in something," I say through the laughter. He raises an eyebrow. "Mat and Mariana were... making... out..." I manage to say. I couldn't believe what I just saw that.

"My sister and Mat... hooking up?"

"No, no, no, no-" I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you like need a drink or something?" He then asks jokingly. Just then, the laughter turns into tears. He pulls me up and takes me into his room. "I don't really think that you want everyone to see you cry." I try to say thank you, but nothing comes out.

"Nothing is going the way that I'd hoped..." I finally manage to say. "I gave up everything to get adopted... and now that that is gone... I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You will get adopted Callie, I know it."

"Yeah, you're still a terrible liar, Brandon," I say and then he wipes the tears away. He is sitting with one arm around me. I try not to ruin the moment, but somehow, I always seem to do because he slowly pulls away. I stand up, making it known that my moment of weakness was over. I nod, thanking him for the comfort.

"Callie-" he starts saying, but I put my hand up in resistance.

"Brandon, we still can't get back to the way things were. Not yet anyway. It's too soon."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." I look at him, waiting for him to speak. "I want you to come to a movie with me and Lou, and bring Wyatt. Sort of like a double-date."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but one, Wyatt and I broke up and two, do you really think that I would say all those things and still be with him? And three, how do you expect me to go on a date with you and your girlfriend after all that I said? Don't you think that'll just make me even more depressed?"

"You and Wyatt broke up?" he asks, trying to avoid speaking about the kiss.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right after the fight you two had with Liam."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, Brandon. What matters is that I'm not getting adopted and that I love you."

"You don't know that."

"Are you still going with that?" I ask and then I kiss him. I don't think, I just do it. I pull away. "Are you sure that you are willing to give up on a love that is so rare? A love that happens only once in a lifetime for some people? Over an adoption that may not even happen?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All you need is one**

**Brallie: Chapter 3**

**Brandon's POV**

As I come down the stairs I hear the doorbell ring, so I decide to go see who it is. I open it and Robert is standing there with his wife, who's name I do no even remember. "Hello, Brandon right?" he asks. I only nod, not trying to make any eye contact. "Are your moms home?" his wife then asks.

"Mom? Lena?" I yell behind the door. Both of them come running down the stairs, so I walk into the living room, but staying close enough to hear and see them.

"Do you want to come inside?" Lena asks, giving a hand gesture. I don't hear them answer only coming inside. They move into the kitchen and I follow them slowly.

"What can we do for you two?" mom asks.

"Callie is my daughter and I want full custody."

"Excuse me?" Lena asks.

"Yes, Jill and I have been talking since I signed the papers and we have decided to-"

"No," mom nearly yells.

"Excuse me?"  
>"No, Callie is our daughter. And we promised her and Jude that they would not be separated again," Lena and mom say at the same time.<p>

"Jude can visit and so can Callie," Robert says.

"No," mom yells.

"We will take this in front of a judge if we have to."

"No, we won't Robert," Jill finally says.

"What?" he exclaims. "Callie is my daughter and she deserves to have a family."

"She has a family here," Lena says.

"I want full custody of MY daughter, and I will take this-"

"Okay," mom says. "But we will fight you. And we will win and adopt her."

I don't need to hear anything else, I run up the stairs to Callie's room. I knock, but don't wait for anyone to answer. I open the door and there are clothes everywhere, so I step around them. "Sorry, Mariana had some dance thing. She tends to go a bit overboard," Callie says with a small laugh.

"It's fine. I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" she says closing her book.

"It's about Robert."

"What about him? That he's an ass? Cause I already know that."

"No… he wants full custody."

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god."

"Moms are going to fight him and you won't have to go live him and his…" I don't finish the thought realizing that it would be a rude comment. I sit down on the floor next to her.

"I just need a minute."

"Take as long as you need. I'll be here," I say taking her hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED… sorry for the short chapter, but I just thought that it was the perfect end. Hope you guys are liking the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All you need is one**

**Brallie: Chapter 4**

**Callie's POV**

Brandon and I go downstairs and Stef is just closing the door. "Callie can we talk to you?"

I nod. Brandon turns around, but I grab his arm, "Stay, please," I whisper. He follows me into the living room. "Brandon, why don't you-" Lena starts, but I interrupt her.

"I want him to stay."

"Okay," they say sitting down on the couch. I sit down opposite to them and Brandon on the floor next to me.

"Robert and Jill were here…" Lena starts.

"They want full custody of you. Well, Robert wants full custody," Stef then says, ripping the bandage off.

"But we are prepared to do whatever it takes."

"Okay…" I say, not knowing what else to say.

"We have already gotten a time," Lena says looking at Stef. "It's three days."

"Already?" Brandon asks shockingly.

"They, Robert, have a very powerful lawyer."

I wake up and I know I have to get ready. I have an early session today since I later have the custody hearing. I come downstairs and everyone is already awake and nicely dressed. I grab some toast and sit down. Everyone looks at me like I am about to break. "Guys, I'm fine," I say trying to get them off my back.

"If you say so," Mariana says.

"Brandon, can you drive Callie to therapy and then to the hearing?" Stef asks.

"Sure thing."

"I'll just call you when I'm done. It's not so far away, so you can do whatever you want till then if you want," I say.

"It's okay. I had practice today, but…"

"You can still have it," I say taking a bite out of my sandwich. "Look, you guys don't have to cancel your plans just to go to this hearing, It's enough that moms are there. Really." Everyone looks at me. It is the first time I called Lena and Stef mom in front of them. _They are probably jumping with joy inside,_ I think to myself. Not waking up in the greatest mood does that to you.

I sit in the car looking at the therapist's office for a while. Brandon is sitting next to me looking at his scar. "It healed nicely," I say turning my head towards him.

"Thank you," he says putting his hand down. "Are you ever going to go inside?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll skip today."

"Callie, its just therapy."

"_Just_ therapy? Have you ever been to a session with her? After half an hour she makes you want to pull your hair out."

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

"But she's going to want to talk about today and how I feel about it, and I really don' t want to talk about my feelings right now."

"Maybe it'll be good for you to talk about how you feel about this. I mean you won't talk about it otherwise. Not even with-" he stops.

"Not even with you?"

He looks down. "Callie, please. It might be good for you, and then maybe you won't erupt at the hearing."

I open the door and put each foot out slowly. "Fine. Be back in an hour," I say. "And don't you dare be late." I then slam the door and walk inside.

Brandon waves to Stef and Lena when we come inside. "Remember, be nice," he jokes before we reach them. We sit down next to each other because he seems to be the only one being able to calm me down. "Callie!" I hear someone shout behind me. I turn around and see Sophia. Rage starts bubbling up inside me. Brandon grabs my hand, "Breathe, Callie," he says looking me in the eyes.

"Just make sure she stays far away from me today. I am not in the best mood."

"I know," he says winking at me. I manage to give a little smile. He then stands up and walks toward Sophia, hopefully saying to stay away.

We come into the room and I start to get anxious. Brandon is next to me, but somehow it isn't making things better. I feel my chest getting tighter, but then I feel Brandon's hand on my back. "Don't worry," he says then taking my hand. "I will be right here." Having him here feels safe. He doesn't let go of my hand and he takes deep breaths to calm me.

"That could have gone worse," Brandon says when we come out.

"It went horrible," I say devastated. "I have to live with them."

"Only for a few weeks to start," Lena says.

"But still. I can't. I just…"

"Will she still get to go to the same school?" Mariana asks, hugging me.

"I don't know," Stef answers. "That's up to the Quinns."

"But that's not fair," Mariana then lets go.

"Nothing of this is fair," I say walking over to Jude. "I don't want to leave you."

"We will find some way for you guys to see each other," Lena says and then I see Jill walking over.

"Callie, would you like us to drive you to pack up your things?" Jill asks, trying to sound polite.  
>"No, I think I'll go with them, you can pick me up in an hour or so," I say, being polite to her was never a problem, she hadn't done anything.<p>

"Alright, we will see you later," she answers with a smile and then walks over to Robert and Sophia.

I carry down my things when I see that their car has arrived. Everyone gathers in front of the front door. First I hug Jesus and then Mariana. "Hey, buddy, I won't be gone for long," I say to Jude while hugging him. He nods and hugs me tighter. I then hug Stef and Lena.

"We will find a way to get you back, alright?" Stef says. I nod and then walk over to Brandon who is in the living room.

"Don't ever give up on your music," I say.

"We will still see each other at school."

I only look at him and then we hug. Before the separate I whisper, "I love you," and then give him a kiss on the cheek.

I turn around and then he says, "I'm gonna miss you," he then grabs my arm and kisses me. I am taken by surprise since we are in front of everyone, but I kiss him back.

No one says anything about the kiss they only say goodbye. I come outside of the door and the tears start coming.

**TO BE CONTINUED… COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All you need is one**

**Brallie: Chapter 5**

**Callie's POV**

"Where's Jill?" I ask Robert when I jump in the car.

"I'll be driving you."

"Jill said that she would," I say in a harsh tone.

"Well, now I'm driving you."

"Fine," I say, feeling defeated when I see Sophia running towards us.

I don't wait for Sophia to find her way before I take off. Having her around me 24/7 has really taken its toll. I find Mariana at her locker. Covering her eyes I ask, "Guess who is back?"

She takes my hands away and hugs me. "Yes! They didn't make you change schools."

"Of course not! I would love to continue this reunion, but where's Jude?"

"He's sick, unfortunately."

"Alright. Is it okay if we catch up later?"

She nods and waves goodbye.

I come into the music room and Brandon is by the keyboard as I expected. "I'm having a moment," I joke, startling him.  
>"Ha-ha."<p>

"Is Jude really sick?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's been throwing up all morning."

"I really wanted to see him."

"He was really upset he couldn't come when I told him that you were."

"I think that I might try to drop by. I'll ask Daphne to take over my shift," he doesn't say anything. "Jill wants to have Stef and Lena over for dinner to smooth things out. Do you think they'll want to?"

"I have no idea."

"Can I ask you something else?" I ask, referring to the kiss before I left.

"Sure."

"You kissed me, when I was leaving for the Quinns."

"Yeah…" he says staring at the keyboard, slowly dragging his fingers on the keys.

"What was that about?"

Just then the bell rings and he stands up. "Meet here for lunch? I really need to get to class."

"Alright," I say and then he was out the door.

I look out the window holding the schools guitar. Seems like it was years ago I was sitting here. I hear the door open and Brandon comes inside. He sits by the keyboard, so I drag a chair there. "How was class?" he asks.

"Okay. I missed some things, but the teacher gave me it as homework."

"Heard anything from Sophia?"

I shake my head, "Back to what I asked you before."

"I don't know…" he says packing up a sandwich.

"You don't know why you kissed me?"  
>"No, it's just…"<p>

"Brandon."

"Look, I thought it was fitting since you were leaving and everything."

"You thought it was fitting to kiss me?"

He nods. "Messing with my feelings?"

"I didn't mess with your feelings," he says nearly spitting out the bite he just took.

"So, kissing me after I tell you I have feelings for you is not sending me mixed signals?"

"Look, I meant it as a goodbye kiss."

"A goodbye kiss with a lot of mixed signals."

"Sorry, alright? But do you think I want these feelings? I'm with Lou. And I have to get you adopted."

"You don't _have_ to be with Lou and you definitely do not _have_ to get me adopted."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I made you a promise," he says. "I made you a promise, saying that I wouldn't let you give up on your dream."

"I know that, but my dream is already over. I am already living with the Quinns."

"But you don't want to be. You're not happy there, Callie. You're miserable, I just don't understand why you won't accept what you want."

"What I want is you, you dumbass."

He looks surprised in a way, and we sit there for a while, him eating his sandwich and me just looking outside.

"I don't want to be mad anymore, Brandon. It's really tiring, especially being mad at you."

"I don't want you to be mad anymore either. I just want us to move on from this."

"That I don't know if I can do. But I can try to start over."

"Start over how?"  
>"I don't know. Maybe we can go for a movie tomorrow?"<p>

"Okay, I guess there's no harm in that."

I come up to the Fosters house and I feel a smile crossing my face. I missed this place. It was the first place that ever really felt like "home" for me after all of the foster families. But today was about Jude. This was my first time seeing him after a week. Even that it's been such a short time, I feel like I haven't seen him in forever. He is my priority, my everything. I start feeling nervous when I get to the front door. I don't have to knock before someone opens it. "Callie!" Stef shouts.

"Stef!" I yell back.

"Come in."

"Thanks! Where's Jude?"

"He's upstairs, sleeping I think. How've you been?"

"Okay, I miss you guys though."

"We miss you too."

"Is it okay if I go up and wait for him to wake up?"

"I think that maybe you should come back when he is feeling better so that you don't get sick."

"I think I'll manage."

"I think it's better if you come back. He's really been out of it today."

"Okay, but will you at least tell him I was here?"

"Yes."

"And before I leave. Jill wants everyone to come over for dinner to smoothen things out."

"We would love to."

**Brandon's POV**

Today Callie and I were going on our first date. We weren't calling it a date, but it sure felt like it. We had never gone to a movie together or anything for that matter, when we were together we were sneaking around behind everyone's backs and today was the day we were making up for that in a way.

I pick her up outside of the Quinns and she is wearing a grey long-sleeved t-shirt with jeans and a jacket around her waist. Her hair was pulled back a little on her left side and she was wearing little make-up. She opens the door without giving me a chance to do it for her. "Hey," she says with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Amazing and you?"

"Awesome," i say while shifting gear. "Let's go."

**TO BE CONINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**All you need is one**

**Brallie: Chapter 6**

**Brandon's POV**

There are only we and another couple in the movie theatre. This makes it so much more awkward. It's been a long time since I felt like this around her. When she first came to live with us I was always nervous around her and then we were together and then we broke up and I felt guilty and broken. But now… now the nervous feeling is back. There's fluttering in my stomach.

The movie is over shortly there after and we decide to go get something to eat. I take her to a Chinese restaurant considering that she loves Chinese food.

"Chinese food. You know me so well," she chuckles.

We come inside and it's only us. We sit in a booth so that if anyone else comes in they can't see us.

We come up in the driveway and I say, "This was nice."

"Yeah. It was nice staring over."

"We should do it again. Hang out I mean."

"Of course. Are you coming to the dinner?"  
>"What dinner?"<br>"Jill invited you guys to dinner."

"I guess so. If you don't mind."

"I don't," she says smiling. "But, I have to head inside. They had a strict curfew."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow."

She jumps out of the car and waits for me to leave before she goes inside. _This was nice. Not a date at all._

We ring the doorbell and Callie opens. She is wearing a long black dress with her hair tied in a knot. "Hey guys! Welcome!" she says showing us inside.

She quickly hugs Jude and stands with him.

"Nice house," Jesus says.

"Jesus, we've been here before," I say nudging him a little.

"Let me give you guys a tour. Although I haven't really seen everything yet, it's so big." Just then Robert and Jill come out.

"Welcome!" Jill says with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you. I don't know if I said this last time, but beautiful house!" Lena says.

"Guys," Callie says nodding her head towards the stairs.

We follow Callie into a big, yet small room. Some posters are hung, but otherwise it's a light blue color. "This is my room," she says.

"It's nice," Mariana says. "Having your own room."

"No… I actually miss having a roommate."

"Why didn't you say anything?" a voice asks from the hallway. Sophia quickly appears and Callie's smile quickly disappears. "Hi guys. I'm Sophia."

"Hey, I think we met at the party," Mariana says. "I love your dress."

"Thank you," she says and then comes over to shake my hand.

"We've already met."

"We have?"

"Yes. At the party and then at the custody hearing."

Oh is all she says and then walks over to Jude who is standing by Callie. "Hi again Jude."

"Hi," he says, being short.

"Well, I will leave you guys for the rest of your tour," she slowly walks out, probably hoping Callie would say that she could stay.

"Still mad at her, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah. What she did was pretty bad, so I don't know how long it's going to take to forgive her. She's sort of pretending she never did it."

"Maybe she is trying to make you feel at home," Mariana says.

"Doubt it," Callie replies. "I'll show you guys the bathroom, it is a big upgrade from one shower." We all laugh.

**Callie's POV**

"Dinner was amazing, Jill. You'll have to give me the recipe!" Lena says.

"Thank you. Just remind me before you leave."

I turn to Jude, "Would you like to sleep over?" I ask.

"I'd love to," he says.

"Dessert time!" Robert shouts coming out with an apple pie.

"None for me thanks," I say and so does Brandon. I remember that he hated apple pie. "Brandon, could you help me with something?"

"Sure," he says following me into the kitchen.

"We have all kind of ice creams, my personal favorite mint-chocolate chip."

"Okay, I guess I'll have one scoop please."

I take the box out of the freezer and take out a spoon. I put two scoops in one bowl and take out toppings. "Which topping?"

"None for me."

I take out two spoons and give him one. We then sit by the counter and I take a bite. "That was an amazing dinner," he says. "Does she cook like that all the time?"

"Sort of. Not always that fancy, but, pretty much."

"Nice. So, what's up with you and Sophia?"  
>"I'm still really mad at her and she keeps making it worse by acting like she never ripped the papers. And I really do try to forgive her, but I just can't," I say while continuing to eat.<p>

He takes a bite, "Maybe you should ask her about it."

I smile, we both start to lean in, but we stop when then kitchen door opens.

"Dad wanted me to check where you went," Sophia says acting surprised.

"Why don't you head out? I'll be there in a sec," I say to Brandon, nodding showing that I really meant it.

"I knew it," she says coming in completely.

"Knew what?"

"That Brandon was the guy before Wyatt."

I don't make any eye contact; I just take the plate from her and put it in the sink.

"I won't say anything."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Why?"

"Everyone already knows that we had a relationship."

"And they still let you live there?"

"Well, yeah. We broke up. We moved on," that second I realize that all that anger I felt towards her was slipping away. I didn't want it to, but it did.

"I think you two look really adorable together."

"Thanks," I say putting my arm around her, "Let's head back outside before Robert thinks that I'm trying to kill you."

I pick up some blankets and pillows from the guestroom and bring it into my room. When I come back, Sophia is there with a board game. "Want to play?" she asks.

I look at Jude and he smiles and nods. "Okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Something New

**SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING GUYS! I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON AND I HAVEN'T REALLY GOTTEN ANY IDEAS. **

**I REALLY DON'T LIKE WHERE I WENT WITH THE STORY AND I WAS PLAYING AROUND WITH SOME SCENES FROM THE CAMPING EPISODE AND THIS HAPPENED. WOULD YOU GUYS MIND IF I TOOK AWAY THE CHAPS I HAVE POSTED AND STARTED FROM WHERE I END THIS ONE? PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**BTW I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"I think that we should talk about putting cameras in the garage, what do you think?" Stef turned to Lena.

"I think you should stop talking and start playing."

As Brandon begins to play Callie hands out marshmallows.

"I took you at your word," Brandon starts singing. He looks at Callie, but quickly looks away.

"When you said you would steal my heart."

He could feel his heart pounding through his chest as he was playing. Callie could feel how hr heart started race when he started playing. Her eyes were locked on him. She couldn't help but smile as she was admiring the lyric. He had written this song for her and she couldn't get over the fact that he corrected Mariana and told her it wasn't Lou's song. It would never be her song in Callie's opinion, but that didn't matter.

"I'll love you every day and every night," as Brandon finished the song he could't help but look at her. He was with Lou, but as he was singing the song he remembered when he first sang it to her. How she had leaped into his arms. It was so hard to resist the urge to ask her if it was okay for him to play the song. She had told him to sing it, but why?

Everyone had gone inside their tents, but Brandon was waiting outside, hoping Callie would come out. When she didn't he decided to take it tomorrow, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he spoke to her. He opened her and Mariana's tent and saw that they were talking.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"No worries. What's up?" Mariana asked. He looked over at Callie to see her worried.

"I just need to talk to Callie for a minute."

"Can't it wait until morning. I mean it's dark out," Mariana didn't want to get in trouble with moms.

"It's fine, Mariana. I'll be back in a minute. Try to get some sleep."

Brandon stood up and Callie followed him out.

"What's up."

"Why did you tell me to play Outlaws?"

"Mariana wanted to hear the song."

"So?"

"So, I didn't think you would mind this much."

"It's not that I mind I just thought it would be awkward."

"Well, was it?"

"No, but-"

"Good, now can I go back to my tent?" she asked and turned around not waiting for an answer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Brandon-"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything," he pulled away.

"It's not your fault."

"Doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel bad," he saw that a hair had fallen into her eye so he brushed it behind her ear. She smiled. She had missed the feel of his touch. "We should get some sleep."

He was with Lou. He was happy. He and Callie were done, but standing here with her made all that he said vanish. As if he'd never said it. She could feel it too, but she had decided to let him be happy for once.

"Look Brandon," she started, but she didn't know what she wanted to say afterwards. "You have a girlfriend and I'm happy for you, and I don't want to feel like I'm holding you back, so please. Be with Lou. Be happy. I know I've made you miserable for sometime now and that ends right now."

"What?"

"Yeah. I want you to be happy and if Lou makes you happy, then I will learn to be friends with her. Cause you are my best friend."

"I am?" he was surprised by her statement, but it made him happy.

"Of course. I trust you. Completely. And I love you. As a friend. And as whatever we were. But mostly I trust you more than anyone."

"You're my best friend too."

"I am?"

"You would be crazy to think you weren't."

"Well, you told me you didn't trust me," they were now standing so close that Callie could feel his breath on her.

"I meant with my heart."

She didn't say anything. She knew she had hurt him many times. Too many times.

"But, I _**do**_trust you Callie."

She could feel herself blushing.

"And I _do_ love you too. As a friend and as whatever we were."

"You're just not… _**in**_ love with me anymore."

He didn't want to answer. He couldn't stand to be the person to hurt her. He cared too much about her to be that person. Whatever they were she would always be his first love. No matter what.

"It's okay Brandon. Really."

"Okay. No, I'm not in love with you anymore. But I will always love you… Cause," he didn't finish the sentence because he thought she knew what he meant.

"Cause what?"

"You will always be my first love."

Her heart dropped. He always knew exactly what to say.

"We better get some sleep," she says standing up.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Good night," she says creeping into her tent. When she was gone Brandon felt like everything would be okay.

But little did he know.

**TO BE CONTINUED... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT! LOVE ALL OF YOU HEAPS! **


End file.
